Enough For Now
by Sockrates
Summary: Chuck adores his father's sleeping form in the morning as he recalls his past relationship with his dad that was filled with anger and resentment.


Freckles scattered on his back like a universe filled with clusters of brown stars, they reach his broad shoulders that can match the length of the golden gate bridge, his ginger hair that's too dark it sometimes seems brown, lashes that are actually long when seen up close, his crystal blue orbs currently hidden behind his eyelids, his freckles covering not only his back and shoulders but also his nose, his scruff that tickles –no scratches when he kisses, and of course his lips, always in a grim line, rarely smiles but within the confines of their quarters they provide pleasure beyond compare, pleasure so intoxicating it fuels insatiable desires, Chuck doesn't stop staring, wanting. He's propped up on his right elbow looking down on his dad as he sleeps. He rarely wakes up before his dad does and so he revels in the moment, having the opportunity to just appreciate his father's handsomeness, the rugged look he has grown to love, lust. He doesn't get to have this often and so he tries to keep it as long as he can, tries his hardest not to disrupt dad's peaceful sleep by ravishing him. It is so hard not to, especially when he looks like this, so vulnerable, trusting, delectable. When did it start, wanting his father like this, the way he's not supposed to?

_ He loathed his father's guts when he entered the academy. Fury reigned in his heart. Revenge was his motivation, revenge on the Kaijus who killed his mother, revenge on his father who let the Kaijus kill his mother instead of him. He joined the PPDC with the goal of showing to his father the man he has become, a man who can compete with Herc Hansen, a man who can defeat him. Soon he was given an opportunity when they were in the Kwoon. At first it proved to be difficult to defeat a skilled man who has been doing this for years. Every strike of his staff was blocked by the older Hansen. Irritation toward the old man took over and he missed, leaving him open for an attack, and Herc took the shot and struck him on the side. He fell to the ground more infuriated than ever. He ignored the shame he felt and let the anger engulf him instead. On the second round he gave more of a fight. He didn't stop until he got a hit and soon it was the old man who was on the floor. He should've anticipated what would happen next. He hasn't been drift -compatible with everyone he fought with, everyone before his dad._

_"Chuck, you will be your father's co-pilot." _

_He was going to be Herc Hansen's co-pilot. He was seeing red soon after. He was going to go after his father when some of the staff stopped him. _

_"You did this! You son of a bitch!"_

_ "No, Chuck. I didn't. It was them who decided, not me." His father explained. He pushed away the hands that were holding him back and stalked off in a huff to his quarters. He hated Herc still, more so now that he knew he was going to drift with him._

The recollection dims his mood a little. The resentment toward Herc wasn't completely gone, just locked in some safe in his mind, reserved for later fights. Compartmentalization is a survival tool. But he is surprised that it is still there. Lately he's mind has just been preoccupied with having sex with his dad. He returns his gaze on Herc's sleeping form and continues his admiration of his father. Soon he loses his control of his desires. He lets himself touch the freckles on Herc's back and shoulders and kisses them. He wants to taste every freckle that decorates dad's skin. Do they taste as good as they look? Do they taste of summers spent on the Australian beach, salty and warm? Do they taste of home? The memories of the old house he shared with his mom flashes in his mind. This is so wrong. He becomes more aroused. He replaces his fingers with his lips, tracing the brown dots first with kisses, before using his tongue to map them out. Herc stirs but doesn't wake. He kisses the man's nape then mouths it. He starts rutting on dad's leg. Now he just wants the man conscious. He moves his lips to Herc's eyelids, goes for the right one then the left. Dad's eyes flutter open revealing the blue orbs Chuck always drown in. He doesn't wait for his father's reaction and just captures his lips, tongue demanding entrance. Herc welcomes the fiery kiss, but doesn't return it with as much passion, probably still groggy from sleep. He allows Chuck to take over instead, encouraging him by putting a hand on the back of his head and pulling him closer, the other hand stroking his son's back. Chuck is on top of him, his legs on Herc's sides. They're flushed against each other as Chuck continues to claim his father's mouth and move his hips. Chuck groans into the kiss when he feels Herc's member start to get interested, the old man's arousal increasing his own. Herc lets the hand stroking Chuck's back move and reach between them to grab their dicks and stroke them to completion. Chuck can feel that he's near, responding shamelessly to his father's ministration.

"Dad" he whispers in Herc's lips as he comes, soon Herc follows. Chuck collapses on his father then rolls over to his side of the bed.

Herc kisses his head and says "Great way to wake up your old man."

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it." He says it but without heat as he curls to his father's side.

"What time is it anyway?" Herc asks. "Too early to get off the bed." Chuck spent all day yesterday doing maintenance. With the budget cut all hands are needed to keep the Striker in good condition and no one does a better job at making sure she's well and functioning than Chuck himself.

"Says you. I'm gonna need to talk to Stacker about Striker's performance. She just got a number from the last Kaiju we killed and he needs to know how badly we need more budget for the maintenance. You on the other hand need to hand in the report on Striker's condition."

"Ugh fine. We risk our lives to defend the world and how do they reward us? With budget cuts. Fuck the Australian government."

"It's not a good way to start the day by grumblin' now get your ass up." Herc is already standing and cleaning himself up with a wet cloth. Their usual routine starts again, eat their breakfast, do their daily tasks, train and hope that the sirens won't go off for that day. Chuck wishes for something better, for the Kaijus to be gone and for him and his father to be in cottage somewhere in the Bahamas enjoying their retirement, sure he loves the feel of being inside a Jaeger , protecting the world and defeating Kaijus. It was his dream, but with it comes the fear of not having another day with his father, the fear of death, the fear of something worse than death; life without his dad. He doesn't care when his desire for his dad started, it must've been when they drifted, being linked together in the most intimate way, being inside each other's head, and maybe it's even before that, the desire hidden by the blind anger he felt, feels. But for now, having his father by his side, being able to touch him the way he wants to, that's enough, for now.


End file.
